How Does It Feel?
by extremely cool 7
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Chloe Price and her life, taking time in past, present and future. Mostly they are my 'headcanons' but there are a few events that were mentioned in the game. "How does it feel, to be different from me? Are we the same?" Rachel x Chloe & possibly Max x Chloe
1. Unlucky Star

**So welcome to my collection of one-shots about Chloe Elizabeth Price and her life :3**

 **The one-shots have a different lenght, and take place in either PAST, PRESENT or FUTURE, but I prefer writing about Chloe's past.**

 **Review if you like what you see ;)**

* * *

The night looks almost flawless, the weather just too nice, being the early July, 4th of July to be exact.

Her shadow is barely seen, the dark hiding the tall girl from the world. She felt hidden too.

What was she supposed to do, anyways? She was alone, once again. It was either because she messed up something or because people generally sucked. Life sucked.

And she was afraid. Scared that it might all be her fault, that she was the one who was wrong. If that happens to be the case, she...she doesn't even want to imagine what would happen, at all.

Her palms were getting sweaty, like she wasn't sitting in the middle of the night, by herself. Weird.

Her short breathes felt warm, too warm, for some reason.

Those blue eyes, which have seen everything - from happiness, to sadness, pain, love and other things, wide opened, the dark pupils getting bigger.

Her almost bare arms, just like the rest of her body was pretty hot. Hot like the middle of summer holidays, playing some silly game with best friend.

Max.

 _No, no, no, NO!_

She can't let herself think about it, think about herâ€¦

But there she is, going crazy after eighteen years of life. This life.

She looked up, trying to distract herself, colourful fireworks expanding themselves into the wide sky. The other one comes. Third one follows. They were dancing like friends.

Friends she lost. Maybe they have never existed in the first place. If they have never existed then she doesn't have to put that ugly blame on herself. Everything's better than that.

The blue firework flashed the whole sky, her face, her eyes, her dry lips, her body tired from fighting...

Rachel loved that colour. Blue. Just like her pretty feather earring, which Chloe gave her as a present.

 _Not again._

She fell again. She fell into that deep, dark hole. No one ever seems to fully bring her out of it. Why, why?

 _Just help... Please...Don't leave.._

The salty tears fell down, fell like her. Her lips felt them, so dry, so thirsty. And she let them. She let her thoughts go on. The memories, nice promises and pretty words.

Harsh words and betrayal. No goodbye.

She heard herself sob, first time after four years. But she didn't stop. They didn't stop when they were leaving so she didn't stop either.

They will have what they want. They left her, so she let herself. They didn't tell a goodbye, neither did she.

The fireworks died. One second they were watching Chloe, the next one they were lost in space and time. Life is such a tragedy.

Soon everything became blurry to her, she cried and cried. Rachel came and smiled. Max came and smiled. Dad came and smiled. She smiled as well.

"I-I love you all." There she laughed like a crazy person, she saw them, although she couldn't feel them. She felt empty.

Suddenly she was lying carelessly, on the grass, surrounded by the big sky and stars.

They were lying. They lied to her. Again. They left her. Again.

She only saw them in her tears. Miserable.

Then she sobbed to her white shirt again, closing her tired eyes, wishing she would never open them again.

She was a coward. A big one. She couldn't even fulfill her own wishes. Fear.

She was such a failure. A mistake. A regret. The tragedy was written in her star. She'd gladly burn that unlucky star of hers that caused her so much trouble. She was destinied to fail. To cry. To fear. To take all of the universe's punishments.

Chloe was a blue star.

And the universe must have hated her.


	2. Cool Kids Drink Wine

Both girls felt excited and kinda nervous when Chloe brought the pretty bottle of wine that was placed downstairs. They have never tasted the alcohol before.

"This is gonna be so cool, Max!" The blonde grinned widely, quickly observing the bottle like it was some treasure.

"What do you think it's gonna taste like?" Max stood right next to the taller girl, peeking over her shoulder to see better the wine.

"Wine is made from grapes, Max! So something...like that." Chloe searched through her whole kitchen, in order to find that little thing she's seen people in the movies open the wine bottle with. It must be there.

"But it isn't just the grapes, silly. There must be something more because adults freaking love to drink it." Chloe finally found the thingie she was looking for, still feeling Max's warm breath on her neck. It felt pretty nice.

"Bingo!" She grabbed the 'unnamed' thingie carefully and made her way to to living room, with Max following her every step.

"We're gonna open it on the desk, here in the living room!" The young girls stood across each other, Chloe slowly opening the bottle.

"Hold the bottle, Max." The smaller girl immediately grabbed the bottle with her both hands, nervousness swinging down her small body.

"What if your parents come home now? What are we gonna do?" Max's eyes watched Chloe's, with a worry splashed all over her face. But Chloe was always braver than her. Willing to take the risks.

"They said they'll be home around nine, dummy. It's only seven pm now. Don't worry." The silence lingered in the cozy room until Chloe finally opened the bottle.

"Finally!" The blonde exclaimed, already annoyed by this complicated thing. "So..." She looked at Max, like she was waiting something.

"What?" Max asked, crossing her arms.

"Who's gonna go first, of course! You take the first sip, huh Maxie?" Chloe tried to hand her the open bottle but Max just gasped.

'W-What? Me? No, you go first! It's your house...a-and wine!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't have to do anything with taking the first sip from some crappy wine. What, are you scared? Little Maxine scared?" She teased her, just like they both usually do.

But this was serious to Max. A big thing.

"This isn't a joke, Chloe! Our parents would kill us if they found out!" Max frowned, slightly annoyed by Chloe taking this like a small joke.

"We are supposed to have some fun, Max. It won't kill you. I admire you so much that I'd give you the honour of tasting the first!" She slightly shook the bottle, looking at Max.

Truthfully, Chloe felt a bit nervous. It'd be easier if Max went first so she could see her reaction. But of course Max wouldn't do that.

"The feeling's mutual. Let's play rock, paper, scissors! Who loses drinks first." Max enthustiasticly suggested and Chloe almost immediately agreed with her.

"Alright, alright. If you say so." Chloe put the bottle on the table, hiding her hand behind her own back, ready to play the game.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both said in the same time.

Max had a rock and Chloe had a scissors.

"Shit." Chloe muttered under her breath, and Max only smiled.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both fastly reached out their hands, revealing what 'form' they chose.

This time Max had a paper and Chloe a scissors.

They didn't say a word, rather focusing on the little game.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" And Max officialy won with a paper against the rock.

"You take the first sip!" Max felt a small relief, while Chloe just brushed it off.

"Gee, it's just a sip. Not a f#cking bullet, Max." She grabbed the bottle, preparing herself for this wild ride.

"Good luck!" Max didn't leave her eyes off of her.

"I don't need any _luck_ , Max. So, let's see what this baby has to offer!" The taller girl closed her eyes and took a pretty big sip from the bottle. At the first it didn't feel really good, it was weird. But when her lips moved from the bottle, she felt an intense warmness through her whole body.

"How is it?" Max immediately asked, carefully looking at Chloe.

"So much awesome! I can't tell you anything else 'cause you have to find out when you drink it!" Before handing Max the bottle, Chloe quickly took one more sip, wiping her mouth.

It felt good. She couldn't understand why did it feel so warm. And also weird at the first.

As Max took a sip with her eyes closed, while Chloe quickly said something to herself "Amazeballs."

Soon Max fastly separated the bottle from her small lips, coughing because she almost chocked.

"Are you oka-" Before Chloe could finish her question, Max clumsily dropped the bottle onto the ground.

The both girls stared at a big stain made by wine on the new carpet.

"Oh my God.. I-I'm sorry, Chloe. I-I'll buy a new carepet..I just.." They both knew Chloe's parents would go mad if they found out. And if they see the stain, of wine, they'll know they secretly drank the alcohol. Then Max's parents would find out and they would both be grounded for a month.

"You don't have to buy a new carpet, Max. W-We'll fix this mess. I'm gonna leave the bottle where it was and you...you're smart, just try to clean the stain!" Max just nodded, feeling so scared. They shouldn't have done this, but Chloe found it fun. Although she was scared shitless herself.

After leaving the bottle, Chloe found Max washing the place where the wine fell. It didn't seem to work. At all.

"I-I can't clean it! We are so dead.." Chloe paced around the room a bit, biting her nails while trying to find the solution.

"I'll bring some soap my mom often usesâ€¦ Be right back, Max." And in a hurry she left, leaving Max by herself.

It didn't take much for Chloe to find the little soap. She returned to the living room, quickly trying to clean the wine.

It worked, but only a bit. The stain was visible and very noticable.

"We'll have to cover it with something, hide itâ€¦" She tried to find the solution along with Max.

"W-We could move the couch over hereâ€¦or move the carpet." Max suggested and they both moved the couch on the side, which took a lot of time and strength, and then moving the carpet so the stain would be under the couch. Thankfully carpet was completely white so Chloe's parents wouldn't probably notice it was rotated.

An hour already passed and they both sat in the silence on the couch. Tired.

The stain could be seen a bit, no matter how hard they tried.

They hoped and even prayed they wouldn't notice it.

When the ring bell, their hearts started beating faster.

They had to distract them.

William and Joyce were surprised when the girls siggested to watch the TV, together. They would usually go in Chloe's room when they had sleepovers. They found it odd, but accepted the offer nonetheless.

The time passed so slow for Max and Chloe, everytime they'd look at each other they would see the fear in their eyes. Anxiety.

They barely fell asleep.

But tomorrow Joyce found out and they were both grounded for a month.


	3. Angel

Her hazel eyes shined bright, just like a gentle sunshine. Her thin arms slowly moved her own hair. Soft. Sweet. The small grin never escaping her pretty face.

She would carefully listen to all professors, learning something new every single day. She didn't study much, her memory was just great.

Every now and then she would cross her arms, observing the class with a small smile. Sometimes she'd just doodle little sketches in her red notebook, they looked simple yet complicated to understand.

Chloe loved watching her. She'd feel some unexplained peace come upon her. And she could listen carefully to her speaking forever. Rachel was perfect. But she wasn't.

She wanted to tell her how she really felt, what she really wanted and what she needed...desperately. Rachel was her angel. She could fix every mess, heal every wound, erase every bad thought and memory. Chloe didn't want to lose her.

Maybe she didn't deserve a friend like her, but maybe it was finally the time for her to move on, with her. Chloe felt safe underneath Rachel's gorgeous wings.

One day, they are going to fly, fly away from this hell. Together.

The blonde just smiled at her thoughts. She felt happy.

Her long fingers carelessly tapped the desk. Her blue eyes watched them, because the class was so boring. The school sucked. So did her poor GPA. But she didn't care. She hasn't touched the book for school since her dad died. Chloe didn't need that shit. The only thing she wanted to actually learn is how to be happy.

And she seemed to found it. In the brunette. Amber.

Suddenly she felt a warm, rather pleasant, grip on her hand. Rachel gave her a big sweet smile, sparks playing in her beautiful eyes. Chloe blushed. She shouldn't have, but she did.

"The class is over. Let's go, Chlo." She just nodded and followed her friend. Best friend. Love.

Walking down the halls of Blackwell has never felt so good, which was kinda odd. But Chloe knew the reason behind it.

Rachel was the solution to everything.


End file.
